Game Of Life
by Phazex
Summary: Meet Percy Jackson a son of Hestia and Poseidon. When his life turns into a game how will he react? When he is afraid his family loves him he runs away and meets a silver-eyed goddess how will she react? Chaos, Atermis, and Betrayed becomes OP. Thanks to my awesome beta reader spiderstan0spiderstan . Plz review if you read. Join my discord server /BUvBvU8. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, This is my first story if you don't like something PM and I might create a poll and if you want to give me tips feel free to but let's begin our journey. Btw all credit to the somewhat decent grammar**

 **goes to a friend of mine.**

 **Inspiration to the story**

 **The Son of s/9416223/1/The-Son-of-Vesta**

 **Percy Jackson and the game:**

 **Percy the conqueror:**

Hestia POV

As Hestia stared at the ground the fire rolling in front her eyes reflected the light of the flame.

While her white toga let through most of the heat to her slender body.

The smell of home cooked food and marshmallows consumed the air making you taste them as you breath and the torches flickering against the marble wall illuminating the drawing of all the gods.

The carpet rolled softly against her feet as she was thought Although she was an eternal maiden she always wanted a child that she could be proud of, one she could sing to sleep.

"I know what you want." She turned to see Hecate looking at her with her dark purple irises that sparkled like diamonds in the sun her skin covered in runes. Hestia turned back around because she knew how Crafty and manipulative Hecate is.

"Why are you on Olympus? Hecate" said Hestia

" What is it too much to ask to see my cousin and give her a little help," Hecate said

"So what this help you want to give me," Hestia asked curiously "I know you want a boy so I wanted to help," she said

"How will I have a kid without breaking my oath," Hestia ask curiously and Hecate conjured up a sea green vile, Hestia looked at the vile confused as Hecate began to explain

"You must make him from the hearth with Poseidon. He will be extremely powerful but there is a catch he will be a demigod

But she didn't mind but she knew that Zeus would assume the worst he would kill him as if reading her mind Hecate said: "you would have to hide him or he would become like that two death spawns and their mother."

The more Hestia thought about it the more she realized that Hecate was right and that Zeus was power hungry and stop at nothing to make sure they don't betray him.

"I swear on the river of Styx I agree to your terms if you help me with my child," said Hestia

"Then I know just the place to hide your son," said Hecate smirking.

5 years later

"Percy, get up! I have big news!"

Sally called.

"yes m-mom I'm coming" I called back

I had been living with her ever since 2 years ago when she found me in an orphanage

 _Flash Back_

 _Percy, Gabe called_

 _I'm c-coming said, Percy as he got up from his cold hard bed_

 _even I knew today was an important day I was another day to get away from this place_

 _he raced down the stairs_

 _when I got downstairs, the blue walls was peeling and chipped, the wooden floor creaked as you walked on it_

 _I sat in a hard wooden chair waiting, I was hoping I was going to be picked again I hoped this time I wouldn't light things on fire or flood the bathroom when I got mad_

 _he was suddenly jerked out of his thought because of the opening of a door I saw one person come in and when she saw me she stared at my sea green eyes, the longer I looked at her the more beautiful I realized she was she had a long blue dress that flowed in the wind her blue eyes were mesmerizing her shoes were blue like the dress and fitted her perfectly than she started walking around the room gracefully as an angle_ _flying_

 _I waited as she walked around the room she walked as if she was waiting for something after 10 long minutes she had decided to take me I was ecstatic I felt like in a rocket ship soaring through the sky when they got to the apartment I wanted to go explore the house but I decided against it and went to his room and jump into his bed as soon as I hit the fluffy mattress I went to sleep_

 _FlashBack End_

Just as I got out of my nice fluffy bed my mom called me "Percy get down here." I jumped up and put on a black shirt and white pants and I raced through the corridors the floors creaking as you walked as I snuck a glance out the window I saw New York in all its glory

When I reached the kitchen the smell hit me pancakes, not any pancakes blue pancakes I love blue Food because when I was four we went to the park and me and a kid named Jack argued over if there are any blue foods for hours, so when I got home me and my mom made blue pancakes and I have loved them ever since.

As I sat down at the wooden table the chair creaked and the counter was a mess of flour and baking soda the blue cabinets at the top were open and inside were my favorite spices the floor was decorated with the sky blue with a couple of clouds as I took the first bite of my pancake flavor rushed into my mouth it tasted like egg and too much sugar but I loved it as continued stuffing food into my mouth as I finished my last one I grumbled and then my mom said: " Hey Percy I have big news I am pregnant."

"what is p-pregnnnat," I asked not knowing what it meant

"it's how humans are created," she explained as quickly as possible wishing to get this talk over with

as soon as those words left her mouth I freaked out what if she didn't love me anymore, after all, I was adopted what about If she forgot about me. I knew I had to do something from that point forward I knew I was going to be the best kid I could be.

6 Months later

Nothing I have done helped she stopped making me pancakes in the morning and spending more time in the howital (hospital) whatever that is

I can't deal with it I am leaving I know I am not loved anymore I grabbed my 2 rings the only thing I had from my real mother on the rings were the signs

Ποτέ μην χάνεις την ελπίδα (Never lose hope) and η θέληση είναι η δύναμη ζωής όλων (Will is the life force of everything)

as I walked out I grabbed some food and money

Never to return

Fates POV

"He is the one!" they chuckled, as their long black togas rose and fell in the wind.

"the one that will complete the greatest prophecy of all, the one forgotten even to the gods"

"we shall give him a power beyond all others"

"Yes that is the power we shall give him one of them," she said

 **Hey thanks for reading the first chapter of this book**

 **if you liked it please follow and favorite and review**

 **if not please tell me how I can improve in a review**

 **Have any suggestion review, please**

 **Thanks Phazex**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, welcome to The second chapter of Game Of Life

Again thanks to my beta readers.

I sent anyone who reviewed a PM so please check it out

especially AleeAthenaDaughter37 so thanks for reading

and don't forget to want something changed and I will put up a poll unless I feel it's unfit please fav, follow, and review.

His swords:

.

Percy POV

As I slept on the floor in the edge of the park, the trees shuffled in the wind, the crickets played their symphony, my back hurt and my head landed on a hard as suddenly awoke to a loud _'BING'.!_

"Who's there?" I asked and the trees answered me with a rustle.

Had it really only been three days since I ran away from home?

 _BING! the sound ran out again and a blue popup appeared._

 _You have slept on a hard surface; HP and MP have been restored 50% and all negative effects have been cured._

 _There was only one place I had seen that before, in a video game I finished._

 _Stats, I thought._

 _Perseus Jackson_

 _Health- 100/100_

 _Mana-50/50_

 _The Gamer_

 _Title-none_

 _Level-2 50/250_

 _Race-?_

 _Str-1_

 _Vit-3_

 _Dex-3_

 _Int-0.5_

 _Wis-0.5_

 _Luck-4_

 _Perseus Jackson is the son of ? and ?, He has ADHD and dyslexia (-20 understanding in reading). He lives with adoptive mother Sally Jackson and likes being called by his nickname Percy. Due to being a ?, he understands greek perfectly._

 _Likes- Food, his eyes, his nickname, and new powers_

 _Dislikes-siblings, books, and not understanding_

 _Status- due to being a ? he gets +2 Vit and Dex_

I walked over to where my new friend, Elinee, was sleeping. She was a grown-up, and she'd probably know what to do.

"Hey, Elinee(Eleni)." I gently shook her shoulder, waking her from her slumber

" What," grumbled Eleni, rubbing her eyes.

"Can you tell me more stories about the geeks(Greeks)?" I asked, deciding not to tell her about my Game would think I was crazy.

Even after 2 days of knowing her she was like a mother to me. She might not want me either, if she knew. She was sleeping on the floor, her brown hair spread across the green grass, the trees whooshing behind her.

Her eyes shone like the morning sun. the grey cobblestone rock wall behind her the grass soft against our feet

"Sure, Percy." She said. "What do you want to hear about now?"

"The goods(Gods)" I responded.

"There were 14 Olympians ( I made Hades and Hestia Olympians gods)

The king of the gods Zeus is the god of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice."

As she continued talking I was zoning off as another 'Bing!' appeared.

 _Skill_

 _Greek Myths_

 _LVL-MX_

 _Due to your parentage, you know everything about Greek mythology._

It was super cool.I wondered who my parents were.

Bing!

 _Quest_

 _Find out who your parents are 0/2_

 _Rewards_

 _100xp per parent_

 _Failure_

 _none_

 _Hint - Greek, Hearth, and Pool_

 _Yes/No_

I quickly pressed ... where should I start

'Okay', I thought. 'Hearth.'

Hearth! Who is the god of the hearth? Hestia! But no, the Greek gods' aren't real...are they?

I thought 'is Hestia my Mom?'

 _Bing!_

 _Quest_

 _Find out who your parents are 1/2_

 _Rewards_

 _100xp per parent_

 _Failure_

 _none_

 _Hint - Greek, and Pool_

Okay so Hestia is my mom, Holy guacamole

 _Perseus Jackson_

 _Health- 100/100_

 _Mana-50/50_

 _The Gamer_

 _Title-none_

 _Level-2 150/250_

 _Race-Demigod_

 _Str-1_

 _Vit-3_

 _Dex-3_

 _Int-0.5_

 _Wis-0.5_

 _Luc-4_

 _Perseus Jackson is the son of Hestia and ?, He was made in the hearth by two gods, He has ADHD and dyslexia(-20 understanding in reading). He is adopted by Sally Jackson and likes being called by his nickname Percy. Due to being a Demigod he understands greek perfectly_

 _Likes- Food, his eyes, His nickname, and new powers_

 _Dislikes-siblings, Books, and not understanding_

 _Status- due to being a Demigod he gets +2 Vit and Dex_

So to find out my dad…

My stats say I am a demigod so my father is a normal person, but then why would I have a…

I slowly tried to read the stats again

He was made in the hearth by 2 gods, so my dad was a god

It was in Greek so he understood it.

who is the god of pools? There isn't one.

god of water is...

I thought for a second.

Poseidon!

Poseidon is my dad!

 _Quest completed_

 _+100xp_

Level Up

 _LVL-3_

 _HP and MP restored_

 _100+ HP_

 _and MP_

'Stats' I quickly thought.

 _Perseus Jackson_

 _Health- 200/200_

 _Mana-150/150_

 _The Gamer_

 _Title-none_

 _Level-2 150/250_

 _Race-Demigod_

 _Str-1_

 _Vit-3_

 _Dex-3_

 _Int-0.5_

 _Wis-0.5_

 _Luc-4_

 _Points-1_

 _Perseus Jackson is the son of Hestia and Poseidon, He was made in the hearth by two gods, He has ADHD and dyslexia(-20 understanding in reading). He is adopted by Sally Jackson and likes being called by his nickname Percy. Due to being a Demigod he understands greek perfectly._

 _Likes- Food, his eyes, His nickname, and new powers_

 _Dislikes-siblings, Books, and not understanding_

 _Status- due to being a Demigod he gets +2 Vit and Dex_

 _When in water 1000+HP and 1000+MP_

 _x2 Vit and Dex_

Then a huge Bull charged through the bushes. It took a second, but I knew it was the minotaur.

I took off at a dash down the paved road weaving through people, two days of being out in the wild and I was already being chased by a huge half bull and half human.

How do I fight this thing in the Myths- no, the past-Theseus used a sword.

There was a problem with that plan.

I didn't have a sword.

2 Days later

Bing!

 _You have slept in your bed. HP and MP have been restored to 100% and all negative effects have been removed._

I woke up in a tent.

The first thought I had was 'where am I?'

Then the events of before flashed through my head.

I slowly got up and walked outside.

It was waterfall making a crashing sound, the trees providing just the right amount of shade, Girls shooting archery-

Suddenly I heard a conversation directed at me

"Oh look, boy's awake ." she spat out

"My name's not boy, it's Percy." I said.

Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked at me. I could feel their eyes staring into my soul

"It doesn't matter Boy, you're the same as all the other males." The girlsaid back.

"I told you my name's not boy it's Percy," I answered. Another voice joined.

"come on Zoe, he is just a kid, Take it easy on him."

"Phoebe, you of all people are defending a boy." Zoe retorted

"My name's not Boy! it's Percy!," I shouted at Zoe. My eyes turned to flames and a ring of fire surrounded me everyone jumped back and stared at me in shock.

In a flash of bright light a woman appeared, and one of the girls said "Hello Lady Artemis,"

"Ah, so the boy is awake," Artemis said looking at me

"My name is not boy it's Percy," I flames grew.

Artemis seemed to notice the flames for the first time. Shock jumped into her eyes.

"Who is your godly parent, Percy?" she asked nicely.

Another bright light appeared.

"I am," said Hestia.

"M-mommy? You're really here?"I asked, tears streaming down my face. Suddenly, the lames went out.

"I'm here boy, I'm here for you." There was a gasp from the hunters. Artemis stared at Hesita, disgusted.. I ran to my mother and embraced her in a hug and sobbed loudly. Hestia kissed my hair and rocked me in her arms. His eyes, Artemis noted and saw the red ring around the iris.

I suddenly yanked back from Hestia and glared up at her, strange orange light reflected in her eyes.

"Why did you leave me? Where's daddy? How did you get Here?" I asked a series of questions angrily.

"I'm so sorry Perseus, I left you because my brother Zeus would try to kill you if he knew of your existence. Your father is Poseidon and he doesn't know I'm with you right now, I'm here now because I'm a goddess." My eyes widened along with the hunters.

"You gave birth to a god! You broke your vow for Poseidon?" Artemis roared. Hestia glared at her menacingly.

"You truly think so little of me, niece! Poseidon and I made Percy from the hearth and he is a demigod, I did not break my vow." She hissed and Artemis raised her eyebrows at her and then looked down at her feet in shame for her assumptions.

"I must keep him hidden from Zeus, Artemis can you keep him with you and the hunt? Zeus would never expect for him to be with a group of man-haters, please."

A shout of disapproval rose from the hunters

As the hunters discussed the offer very loudly

Hestia spoke to me very quietly.

"Percy, If Artemis accept you will have to treat them with respect."

"Yes, m-mommy one of the families that took me taught me all about respect for women."

I walked over and told Artemis "Mommy says you're a Gweek goddess that hates men I will stay out of your way my lady," I said then Hestia smiled seeing that her son also keeps the peace

"Percy, you have nothing to fear. I owe it to Hestia to make sure you become a kind man. And I will do just that."

I smiled at her, then let go of my mom's hand and engulfed Artemis into a hug.

Artemis tensed and wanted to pull away but Percy was only five. He wasn't a grown man or an evil one, he was a child. Everyone froze and Artemis hesitantly wrapped her arms around the my small frame. She felt something that she had only felt with her hunters, closeness. The hunters gasped and Artemis pulled away and smiled at me and then Hestia.

"I will let Percy Join the hunt But I won't give him immortality unless he can prove himself," said Artemis

The hunters started to object, but they didn't finish because of a threat from Hestia:

"touch my boy and not even Zeus can protect you from my wrath."

With that,she disappeared in a flash

"Cool," I said.

I heard Zoe say "Next thing you know she will have a boyfriend" earning a look from Artemis.

A girl he recognized as Phoebe walked up to him and said "hey I'll give you a tour of the place"

"Sure" I said. as I was looking around I saw a grey wolf. "Woah, is that a wolf?"

I sprinted over.

"Be careful, Percy!" Phoebe said, but it was too late. I woke the wolf.

But he just closed his eyes again as I started to stroke him.

I whispered into its ears " Wanna give me a ride?"

The wolf's ears perked up as Phoebe stared in disbelief.

The wolf slowly got to his feet and tilted his head as if to say 'you getting on?' I slowly lifted my leg over him and sat down he took off like a rocket with me screaming yeehaw.

Apollo Pov

As I stared into my sister's hunters camp from the sky,I saw the one thing I did not expect to see.A boy.A boy riding the untamable wolf Alpha, no less. So I put on my happy face and flashed down there to check it out.

The first thing I heard was the sound of my sister's voice screaming at me not to flirt with her hunters. I ignored her and walked straight towards the boy with black hair and sea green eyes. The trees rustled as I walked. he realized I was walking towards him and got off alpha.

"My name's Apollo," I said. "what's yours"

"My name's Percy," he said, with a smile on his face

"Well let's go shoot some archery"

We flashed to an archery range in the forest.

I made a bow for him and said

"this is your bow. if you want it to become something easier to carry think of it as it and it will transform into it"

He pulled back the bow,fired, and missed the target completely. I actually laughed- but then his eyes flamed up and I jumped back, and said "calm down it was just a joke."

 **Hey thanks for finishing this chapter. Please review if you liked it, and if you didn't review and tell me how I can improve. Don't forget I sent anyone who PM or review A response.**

 **Thanks Phazex**


End file.
